Conventional computer networks are bi-directional, allowing data communication in both directions between the servers and the clients. Transmitting data over these bi-directional data networks has been a mainstay of computer technology for many years and the communication protocols are well established. Under conventional communication protocols, it is common for the client to initiate connection with the server and to request desired data from the server. As part of the request, the client sends information pertaining to how the data should be sent.
Apart from the classic bi-directional data networks, there is an increasing interest in the use of broadcast networks to deliver computer data and other content to clients, akin to the broadcast delivery of television or radio. Broadcast networks are unidirectional in that data flows from the server to the clients, but no return communication is possible over the same communication path. More particularly, broadcast networks are often characterized as a shared highly asymmetrical network resource with a limited, if not completely absent, low speed return path that does not need to be active to receive transmissions. As a result, the common protocols used for two-way communication over a bi-directional network, such as client-driven connections and data requests, cannot be supported by the broadcast network because the clients are unable to communicate over the broadcast communication link to the server.
The inventors have developed a system and method which address this problem.